I'm sorry
by Angel-miesjuhh
Summary: six years after, Rosalie, Alice and Bella left forks, Bella desides to call them and meet with them, and tell them the reason why they left, but when she get's to her story her phone goes off and is isn't good news. what is going to happen? read to findou
1. Chapter 1

chapter one.

"It's already six years ago, sins it happened, do you think they are searching for us?" Bella asked Rosalie and Alice. "Bella, you have asked us that same question sins we went away, that day, if they where, they would have found us, now go back to your bed and go to sleep" Alice said. "Hmm, I'm not tired yet I think I'm going for a walk, I'll take my phone with me in case anything should happen, don't open the door for strangers!" Bella, said with a small laugh, walking out the door.

When Bella was a good way from the house she shared with Alice and Rosalie, she grabbed her phone and dialed a number. 'Cullen resident, how may I help you?' said a male voice from the other side. "Um, hi, Carlisle, it's Bella do you think we could talk for a while" Bella said. 'Bella!, how are you, is everything okay?'Carlisle asked real quick. "I'm fine, how's Em holding up?" 'Well, you could say that he's a walking zombie, he lost two girls he cared so much about, me and Esme aren't in a better state either, we miss Alice, Rose and you very much' Carlisle explained, you could hear he was trying not to cry. "I know I miss you guys too, but I don't know Al, and Rose, they don't even move a mussel when I ask them a question involving the guys, or even you, is everyone there with you?" Bella asked Carlisle. She didn't know what else to say. 'Yes they are, why?' "you still live in the same house as six years ago?" Bella asked again. 'Yes, why what are you planning?' Carlisle asked. "I'll be there in an hour, don't tell them I'm coming, I'll see you soon" Bella said hanging up.

* * *

An hour later at the Cullen house.

Bella stood in front of the front door and knocked three times, before the door opened and reviled Carlisle, when he saw it was Bella, he gave her a big hug and let her in.

"Everyone come downstairs for a minute" Carlisle yelled. "Come, sit down, would you like something to drink?" Carlisle said to Bella. "Strong coffee if you have" Bella said with as small smile.

Five minutes later everyone was down stairs and Bella was in the Kitchen catching up with Esme and Carlisle was in the living room with Jasper, Emmett and Edward. "So, do you want to go and see them?" Esme asked Bella. "It's now or never, Al and Rose will kill me for this though" Bella said.

Living room.

"Dad why did you want us downstairs?" Edward asked him. "There is someone here to see us" Carlisle said with a small smile. After Carlisle said that Esme came walking out of the kitchen with Bella right behind her who had her head down. When Edward, Jasper And Emmett looked who was walking behind Esme there was shock in their eyes, they never thought to see her again. "Bells, is that really you?" Emmett asked her standing up. "No, it's my evil twin sis. Of course its mu stupid" Bella said walking to Em, and gave him a very big hug. "I've missed you, sis, are the others, here too?" Emmett asked. "No Em, they're not, they don't even know I'm here. I walked out of the house and went for a walk when I called Carlisle" Bella explained sitting down on a chair. "If you want to know they are fine Alice and Rosalie, but, they never talk about you, I don't know why thou I ask them about it but then they say nothing or try and change the subject, but that's not why I'm here for" Bella said looking down at her feet.

"Bella, why did you run?" Edward asked her, walking towards her and kneeling down in front of her and holding her chin up so she was looking at him. You could clearly see that she had been crying. "Bella, Why?" Edward asked her again. "Because, I had no other choice, they thought you wouldn't accept it so they thought of the only way out, running" Bella said. "But what about you?, you didn't have to run, you could have stayed" Edward said looking at her with tears in his eyes. "I don't know I just wanted to make sure they where alright, they looked so upset when they came to me, that I didn't know what to do, so I joined them" Bella said, crying again. "You could have called, to let us know you were still alive, you had us worries sick for six years, Bells" Emmett said.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I'm going outside for a while I need to think and call them, I'm not telling them where I'm thou, they'll kill me if they knew" Bella said standing up and walking out of the door and sat down on the porch and got her phone out of her pocket and dialed Alice her number.

* * *

'Bella is that you?' Alice said. "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't called before, my walk took me father then what was supposed to, I ran into a motel, and I'm staying there for the night, I'll be back tomorrow morning to make you guys breakfast okay" Bella said. 'Bells, what about Chris he's been asking for you, he asked when you were coming home' Alice said. "Tell him I love him very much, and that I'll be home before he leaves for school, I have to hang up now Al, I love you and Rose, see you in the morning" Bella said hanging up her phone.

"Who is Chris, Bella" A voice behind Bella said making her jump up and then fall back down again on the floor. "Ugh, shit that hurt" Bella murmured. "Are you okay?" Edward asked stepping closer to Bella and helping her up. "Yeah, thank you" Bella said dusting herself and then looking back at Edward with a small smile. "Bella, Who is Chris?" Edward asked again. "You heard that part didn't you" Bella said looking down at her feet again. "Bella, I won't ask again" Edward said. "Who is he" Edward said again. "He's, my son Edward" Bella said still not looking at him. "What?, who's the father?" Edward asked, with a look of shock on his face. "Do you even need to ask that?" Bella said looking up to meet his eyes. "Hi, Em" Bella said when she saw Emmett behind Edward. "How old is he, Bells?" Emmett asked. "Almost six, why?" Bella asked looking at her brother. "Come inside both of you, right now!" Emmett said turning around and walking back inside.

Back inside.

"Em, are you going to tell us, what you are thinking?" Bella yelled at him. "You, Rose and Alice, where, where.." "where, what Em!" Bella yelled again. "Let me rephrase that question, where, Rose, Alice and you Pregnant when you left?" Emmett asked. "Yes, Rose and Alice where, and they knew about it too, I didn't find out until we where there and I fainted on my job, that was a month later though, and then you find out in the hospital that you are pregnant for almost two whole damn months, I wanted to call you guys so many times and tell you but, then or rose would walk in and Grab the phone out of my hands or Alice would do it, after trying so many time I stopped until today, you should be happy I'm even here telling you this, but now you know, what are you going to do about it?" Bella said.

Bella talked so much that her head began to hurt. "Could you guys stop moving, you are giving me a headache" Bella said. "Bella, we are not moving, come sit down, Emmett, I think you should Get Esme and Carlisle here" Edward said as he moved Bella to the sofa to sit on. "Bella are you okay, what happened?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the living room, and went to Bella and kneeled in front of her. "I was yelling at Em, for something and the room began to spin, my head began to hurt, and my eyes sight began to become cloudier" Bella explained. "Lay down, I'll get some aspirins maybe it will help" Carlisle said. When Carlisle came back with a glass of water and two aspirins, a phone went off, everyone looked at each other because they didn't know the ringtone then they looked at Bella. "Oh shit that's mine, could you give me a minute?" Bella asked them getting her phone out of her pocket and looking at the id caller. "Yeah sure, come on boy's, I'll put the aspirins and the glass of water on the table, you better take them in" Carlisle said.

"Hello, Bella speaking" She said. "Yeah this is doctor Johnson, you where with me to do some test last week" A male voice said. "Yeah, do you have the result?" She asked him. "Yes I do and I think you should sit down for this, I have good news and bad news for you which one do you want first?" He asked Bella.

* * *

What is going to happen next?

What is the doc going to say to her.

Well if you want to find out, stay until the next chapter.

Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time on I'm sorry._

"_Hello, Bella speaking" She said. "Yeah this is doctor Johnson, you where with me to do some test last week" A male voice said. "Yeah, do you have the result?" She asked him. "Yes I do and I think you should sit down for this, I have good news and bad news for you which one do you want first?" He asked Bella._

* * *

Chapter 2.

"Do the bad news first then, I don't really think I want to know the answer, but okay" Bella said trying to be as calm as she could. "Well, I still find it hard to tell people this.." He said. "Would you just come out with it, I'm nerves enough" Bella almost yelled. "Well I even had a second opinion on this one but it seems that you have cancer don't worry it is in a early state so we can cure this" He explained.

"Okay, after this news what is the good news?" Bella asked. "There is a doctor who can do the treatment right away, I've already contacted him and he would be happy to be your doctor" He said. "Really if you don't stop rambling on, I'll have to sent Alice or Rose on you, who is he?" Bella said.

"A doctor Cullen, he said he knew you" Doctor Johnson said. "Yeah, he does, care to give away his front name?" Bella asked really sweet. "Hmm, oh right it was both father and son!" He said. "Thanks a lot, though now you really should watch your back, if I tell Alice this she is going to blow" Bella said. "Sure, now I've got to hang up, I've other patients waiting, bye Bella, be careful" He said ending the conversation.

After Bella took the two aspirin she got up and walked to the kitchen where she found Esme, she walked towards her and gave her a big hug and started crying. "Hey, Bella what is going on, why are you crying?" Esme asked her hugging her back. "Nothing, is Carlisle in his study?" Bella asked Esme, when she was no more crying. "Yes he is, want me to take you there?" She asked. "Yes, if it wouldn't be to much trouble" Bella asked looking at her feet. "Of course not sweetheart, come follow me" Esme said walking out of the kitchen to Carlisle's study with Bella behind her.

* * *

Carlisle's POV.

I was in my study with the boy's ready to tell them something when there were three soft knocks on my door. "Come in" I said to see my wife and Bella walk in the room. "Hey, can I help you?" I asked them. "I want to know for how long you've know this" Bella said. "Know what?"I asked not sure what she was talking about. "I just got off the phone with Doctor Johnson, a week or two ago they did some tests and he called me with the results of the tests, he said he called you earlier and agreed to something with him" Bella explained to me.

"Oh that something, he called this afternoon, and explained it to me" I said. "So you didn't tell them?" She asked pointing to the three boys who were still in the room. "No, but if you want me to, I'll do it, they will find out one way or another" I said to her. 'You are right about the finding out part, if someone tells Alice, the whole world would know" Bella said. "Well, they don't have to know that, it's none of their business" I said.

"Will someone let us in on this conversation, before I go insane" Emmett yelled. "Em!, don't yell like that, what did mother tell you when we we're younger" Bella said to him. "I know but it hasn't happened yet soo…" Emmett said. "That doesn't mean it can't and you know it" Bella said. "whatever Bells, now what where you going to tell us?" Emmett said looking at me. "Can I tell them Bella?" I asked her not sure if she wanted them to know yet. "Sure, but not with me in the room" she said looking back down at her feet. "Bella, why do you keep looking at your feet, we are not going to judge you or hurt you about this or something else that you didn't tell us" I said making her look up to me. "What do you mean?" She asked me. "I heard you talking with the boys about something, and I heard a name I haven't heard before, care to explain?" I asked her, maybe that was why they left, because of this Chris person, I may not know who he is but I sure will find out.

* * *

Esme POV.

"Carlisle stop scaring her please, she still is a daughter to me, and if you don't want to hear what Carlisle is going to say, you could come with me to the kitchen and help me there" I said first looking at Carlisle and then to Bella. "Sure" She said looking at me. It looked like she was eager to get away from here. "when you guys need us we are in the kitchen" I said turning to the door with Bella behind me.

When we entered the kitchen, Bella once more threw her arms around me. "Thank you for getting me out of there" She said softly. "Sure no problem, but would you like to tell what is going on?" I asked her. I know there haves something going on and it wasn't a small something either, and they knew how much I hated to be left in the dark of what is going on. "I think you have right to know as well" Bella said hopping on the counter like she did six years ago, when the girls were always talking and helping me in the kitchen, it made me smile that she still did that. "What are you smiling about?" She asked me. "It's just that you still hop on the counter like six years ago, do you do it at the place you live now too?" I said to her. "Yeah, it became a bad habit of me" She said blushing.

Bella POV.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" I asked Esme. "Well start at the beginning" she said to me.

* * *

Well that was chapter two.

Want to know the whole story of why they left, stay for the next chapter then.


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time on I'm sorry._

_Bella POV._

"_Okay, what do you want to know?" I asked Esme. "Well start at the beginning" she said to me._

* * *

Chapter 3.

With Alice and Rosalie, Alice POV.

"Rose!!, get your butt downstairs right now!!" I yelled at her. "What is it, I was just checking on the kids you know?" Rose said to me. "It's Bella, she went to them, without telling us" I said. "what is so bad about that, I mean we had to face them one way or another, do you think they will ask her about the note's you made?" Rose asked me. "Shit, I forgot about them, we forgot to tell Bella about that one, that's why she's been asking about them, oops my fault" Alice said.

"Do you think, they want to know about us?, about their children" I asked Rose. "Why would they want to know, if they loved us so much as they said they would, they would have ignored the note and came to us straight away or they would still be searching" Rose said. "I guess you're right" I said. "Should we go to them or should we stay here and wait until Bella get's back?" I asked Rose.

"Let's stay here, we can't show up there with children in our arms, and when Bella gets back we'll hear her out, about what they said to her and she to them" Rose said. "Maybe it's the best to wait for a while, it's a lot to take in especially for Bella sins what happened to Angel, when are we going to see Angel?" I asked Rose. "When Bella gets back, Al, I really want to know how she is doing" Rose said.

* * *

Cullen house. Bella POV.

"Right well it started when Rose and Al, showed up at my house that day. They said they wanted to tell me something so I let them in, when we sat in the living room they both gave me a note from the hospital with a test result on them, I didn't know what to think at first" I said remembering the day when we left, it was a pain full day. "What was on the note, Bella" Esme asked me. "Well, will you hate me if I tell you that you have been a grandmother for six years?" I said a bid afraid of her reaction. "What?!?, Bella why didn't you call?, is that the reason why you left?" Esme said, well more like yelled in my face.

"Sort of.., Alice and Rosalie, thought the boys wouldn't want them because they never talked about it, but they wanted children more than anything in the world if you see them with them you could see the happiness in their eyes and on their faces, and being the true friend I'm to them I couldn't let them leave on their own, so we left the same day stayed the first week in a motel and looked for a job and a place to live because well racing a child in a motel is just bad, after we found a job and a place to live we put the money we had left and we bought three beds, a dining table with chairs" I explained and by the look on her face she understood.

"So, how did you handle working then?" Esme asked me. "Well I told them they could work until they were eight months, because we still need the money, and that I would work until they, or one of them would go into labor, but then the second week I fainted at my work and I remembered I woke up in a hospital, and Alice being Alice hugged the live out of me, and told me she knew something I didn't, so I asked what she knew and she told me I was pregnant too, now that didn't scared that much but what she told me next did, she told me I was pregnant with twins, you could see Alice dancing in the room she was so happy she was going to be an aunt" I said smiling at the memory. "There is more isn't there" Esme said.

"Yeah there is but can I have a cup of coffee first?" I asked her. "Sure, I'll make some would you mind going to the boy's asking if they would like some too?" She asked me. "Sure no problem" I said hopping off the counter and walking back to Carlisle's study, knocking three times on the door and waiting for a 'Come in' I opened the door and saw them looking at me and then they all hugged me. "Guys, I know you've missed me but why the hell are you hugging me" I said. "Bella Carlisle just explained something to us" Emmett said looking serious. "Oh you told them?, but I'm not here for that, Esme wanted to know if you wanted some coffee?" I asked them. "Yeah sure, Bella when do you want to come to the hospital for your first appointment?" Carlisle asked me. "I don't know, I first want to go back to Alice and Rosalie, we have to be somewhere first tomorrow afternoon, so I'll see after that" I explained. "I'll be right back with your coffee then" I said walking out of the room and back to the kitchen. "So they wanted coffee?" Esme asked me when I came into the kitchen. "Yes they did, you don't mind that I'll be spending the night here?" I asked her. "No of course not sweetheart, you know you are always welcome here and you know it, and it's always nice to have another woman here I feel lonely sometimes" Esme said smiling and pulled me into a hug. Before I even knew it I was crying again.

* * *

Emmett POV.

"Hey guys, should I check on the coffee?" I asked them. "We'll go with you, maybe there is a movie on the TV or something to keep our minds of off Bella for a while" Carlisle said with a small smile. So we stood up and walked out of his office and I walked into the kitchen seeing Esme and Bella hugging and Bella was crying. "Hey, Bells, what's going on why are you crying?" I asked softly. "when I spoke she turned her head towards me and ran into my arms hugging me and began to cry harder. "Bells, what is going on?" I asked once again really soft. "It's just, you guys are so nice to me after everything that happened I can't understand it I thought you would hate me for it" She said between sobs. "Bells we love you why would we hate you?" Esme asked joining the hug. "It's not that I don't like the company or the hug but, we were wondering what happened to the coffee that was offered to us" I asked them getting a hit from both of them and they both laughed. Now that was a sound I missed. "Just bring the coffee to the living room when it's finished" I said walking out of the kitchen.

Bella POV.

"Would you like to continue your story in the living room?" Esme asked me. "They will find out one way or another so why not" I said. "Here hold this plate for me when I put down the cups of coffee on them" Esme said to me when she gave her the plate and put the cups on them too. "Do you think you can handle this?" She asked me. "Yeah I've been doing this for the last six years without falling much, and when I fell I wasn't holding any plates with cups on them so, I'll manage" I said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Bella, you've been wearing that jacket ever since you came here why don't you take it off?" Esme asked me. "I'm not sure, I mean I don't think you would approve of my working clothes" I said hesitating, and putting the plate on the table with six cups of coffee on them. "Come on Bella, it can't be that bad right?" Emmett asked me. "You would kill me, but fine if that is what you want, I'll take it off" I said taking my jacket off.

* * *

So what outfit is Bella wearing?

What is going to happen when she tells the rest of her story?

And who is Angel?

Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_Last time on I'm sorry._

"_I'm not sure, I mean I don't think you would approve of my working clothes" I said hesitating, and putting the plate on the table with six cups of coffee on them. "Come on Bella, it can't be that bad right?" Emmett asked me. "You would kill me, but fine if that is what you want, I'll take it off" I said taking my jacket off. _

* * *

Chapter 4.

Edward POV.

Bella slowly took of her jacket and hung it up where all the other jackets hung. She walked back and she looked really good in that outfit. She was wearing black pants, with a white corset top with black drawings on them and a mix of black and white shoes, with heals, in the time that I have known Bella she never, ever has wore heals. "Wow" I said making her blush. I couldn't stop myself from saying that after taking in her outfit. Wait did she blush after I said something? I didn't know I had that effect on her I knew I had said things in the past making her blush but now too. "Bella, why are you blushing?" I asked her. "Edward, dear stop making her uncomfortable with your stare, I guess she didn't change much, I think it is because everyone in this room is staring at her and then you saying a one word, word" My mother said to me. "So then Bella please sit down" My mom said guiding Bella to a chair and giving her a cup of coffee.

"Bella you told me you found a job where if you don't mind me asking?" She asked her. "Well, a club, Rose found out they needed servers and dancers. Now serving I agreed to but I said to Rose I would do no dancing what so ever. But the boss wanted Rose to dance and Alice too, well they did that until their stomach grew and so they put them on serving with me and they even said to Rose that they wanted her to keep dancing and they wanted her to lose the child, you should have seen how angry she got with him" Bella said looking down again. "Why did he want her to give up her child then, Bella?" I asked looking at her. "Because he always watched as Rose had to dance and he thought she had potential and should go on with dancing but she didn't want to give up her child, and told him that also, she made a deal with him that when she had her child she would go dancing again if he still want her dancing there or else she would just continue serving people" Bella said.

"So she didn't give up her child?" Emmett asked her. "No, she would never do that, from when she was little she always wanted a child and now she has one, now he is a handful but, his father was the same at that age" Bella said smiling and looking at Emmett. "Why are you looking at me?" Emmett said. "Are you really that stupid Em?, do you remember mom and dad's words from when we were younger?, something along the line of you being a handful?" Bella said. "So? What do you me… , wait so she was pregnant of my child?" Emmett asked. "Yes, stupid" Bella said. "Emmett, stop asking questions and let Bella finish her story" My mom said to him. "Bella, would you like to go on?" My mom asked her. "Um, sure" She said looking down again and started speaking.

* * *

"So the second week we were working there something happened, I was working and I don't know I wasn't feeling good, I was getting dizzy and then everything went black" She said. "Want me to tell, what you told me already?, so you can drink your coffee?" My mom asked her. "Um, sure" Bella said not looking at me. "When Bella woke up in the hospital Alice was there and when she saw that Bella was awake she almost hugged the life out of her, and then she told Bella that she was also pregnant, but with twins" My mom said. "And when Alice told you this she was like dancing in the room too?" Jasper asked. "Yeah, how do you know?, well knowing Alice she will be dancing for anything as long as she and the people she loves and cares so much about are happy too" Bella said still not looking at me, I began to wonder why she was avoiding me. "Bella what happened next?" My mom asked her

"The next eight to nine months nothing happened everything went okay, Rose gave birth to a boy, Adam, it fits the boy perfectly, two weeks later Alice gave birth Also to a boy, she named it Brandon, and almost four weeks later it was my turn, I was happy but also sad" Bella said. "why were you said?, I mean you gave birth to two children" Jasper said. "I was sad because their dad wasn't there with me" Bella said looking at me and then at the ground. It was then I knew I had to do something so I walked over to her and hugged her. "Bella, there is more isn't there?" My mom asked her. "Yes there is" She said hugging me tighter. "What happened?" I asked her stroking her hair. "When I was in the room, they took one more ultrasound to be sure nothing was wrong, but then I began to hyperventilate and it went black, after I woke up Alice was right next to me crying I asked her what happened after everything went black, she said there were some complications with the babies and that after I blacked out they rolled me into a operation room to get them both out alive. When the nurses came in to check on me I asked them if I could see my children, they nodded their head and five minutes later they rolled in two little baby beds with a boy and a girl. Alice said she knew a beautiful name for the girl, so I asked her what name and she told me Angel would fit her and I agreed with her after one look at her, she's so beautiful" Bella said almost crying.

* * *

"Shh, why are you crying Bella?" I asked her. "Everything went fine right?" I asked her again. "Well not everything, the doctor came in after I named her and Chris, and told me Chris could go home with me in a few days but Angel needed to stay, something was of I don't know what, after six years they still don't know what she has, they have been doing test all her life now and I can't stand it anymore, me Alice and Rosalie will go to her tomorrow and see her and see if the doc has figured out something about her yet if he hasn't I'm going to look for a new doctor" She said still crying. "Bella if you don't stop crying your going soak my shirt" I said as a joke. She even laugh a bid, but she did stop crying. "Bella would you like to tell the full story of what you were talking about on the phone too?" My mom asked her. "Sure, want me to start at the beginning or just a piece of everything, because another full story I don't think I can handle" Bella said. "It's up to you dear, just do the last option but don't leave anything that is really important out" My mom said smiling at her.

"Okay so it began when…"

So what is Bella going to tell about the phone call.

What is going to happen With Angel.

How will Alice and Rosalie react to the news.

Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_Last time on I'm sorry._

"_Sure, want me to start at the beginning or just a piece of everything, because another full story I don't think I can handle" Bella said. "It's up to you dear, just do the last option but don't leave anything that is really important out" My mom said smiling at her._

"_Okay so it began when…"_

* * *

Chapter 5

With Alice and Rosalie, Rose POV.

I was sitting down stairs watching TV when the phone rang, Alice was upstairs putting the children to bed so I got up and looked for the phone once I found it I answered it. "Rosalie speaking" I said. "Good evening, Rosalie, this is Bella's doctor, doctor Johnson, has Bella told you the news already?" He said. "What news?, and I don't think so knowing Bella if it's bad she probably won't ever" I said knowing Bella. "I thought so, well when I called her and told her this, she didn't sound very happy" He said I could hear he was hesitating about telling me. "Okay, now you listen and you listen good, you called me here at god knows what time, now you better tell me what you told Bella today, because if you don't, you won't know what is going to happen to you" I said was he really trying to test my anger?. "Fine, I can't help her here, there is a good doctor in Forks, who can possible help her, she has cancer, I don't know if it runs in her family or not, so I'm not sure about Angel" He said again. Wait didn't she said her mom and grandmother died of it too?. "As far as she told us, it runs in the family could you please do some tests on Angel, before we get there tomorrow, just to be sure she doesn't have it?" I asked him. "Umm, sure, and don't tell Bella?" He asked me. "Yeah just don't tell her I will do that, and who is the doctor there if I may ask" I asked, needing to be sure if I was right about the doctor. "Doctor Carlisle Cullen, you know him?" He asked me. "Yeah I do, is there anything else that I need to know?" I asked him. "No not that I know of if so I'll call you, take care" He said ending the conversation.

Alice POV.

After I put the children to bed I walked down stairs to see Rose on the phone with a irritating look on her face, after she hung up she walked back to the chair she sat in when I left. "What was that about?" I asked her. "Bella's tests results where back, and they aren't good" She said to me. "Well, what is it?" I asked, wanting to know, what was wrong with my best friend. "She has cancer, I've asked doctor Johnson if he could do some tests on Angel too to see if there is any chance that she might get it too" She explained to me. "Wait didn't her mother and grandmother from her mother's side die from that too?" I asked Rose. She didn't answer my question but she did nod her head at me. I didn't know what to say

* * *

Cullen house Bella POV.

I felt save when Edward put me in his arms and held me there he never let me go when I told the story, that was one of the so many reasons why I loved him, and when he talked to me you could hear how careful he was not to make me angry or cry, and that made me cry again so now I was crying in his chest. He and his family were so nice to me, they didn't deserve me at all, after all what happened.

"Well, it all happened when I got in that really bad car accident six months ago, I had to spent four months in the hospital to completely heal, knowing if he let me out of the hospital, I would be back in less and a week or two, so and when I was there doctor Johnson did some tests and asked about my family history if there was any special case so I told them about my mom and grandmother, and how they died. And he did some test on me, to see if there was any chance I would get it too" I said leaning father against Edwards chest, if that was even possible. "But I thought your mom died in a car crash?" Edward said to me. "Well yeah she did, she forgot to take her pills and went to work, after she finished her work she went back to her car I don't know if it was planned or not but she lost control over the wheel and hit another car and then a tree and a lamppost, the doctors said that the first blow killed her, and she probably didn't felt anything" I said almost crying again. "Bella, Dear, what was doctor Johnson telling you on the phone?" Esme asked me carefully. That was it I couldn't talk anymore I burst out in crying and hugged Edward even tighter than I did before.

* * *

Edward POV.

I could feel Bella hugging me tighter than she already did, and she started crying again. Carlisle walked over to mom and hugged her and then whispered something in her ear, I could see her eyes getting bigger and then she had some tears in her eyes too, I guess dad told her what he told us when Bella came in asking if we wanted coffee. Mom walked over to where Bella and I where and hugged her and me too, she started crying too. "Edward I think you better take Bella upstairs and put her to bed, she has a long day tomorrow" My dad said to me getting mom of off me and Bella, I picked Bella up and walked her up to my bedroom, and put her down on my bed and got up to leave, when I heard her voice. "Stay, please, don't go away" She said in a small voice. "Okay, just let me tell them I'm going to bed, I'll be back in a minute" I said to her walking down stairs and telling mom and dad I'm going to stay with her tonight. When I got up to my room, I saw her under my covers smiling lightly to me, I got my pajama pants and walked to the bathroom and chanced into them and laid next to her in my bed and pulled her back into my chest.

"I'm so sorry Edward" She whispered softly to me. "It's Okay, everything is going to be okay" I said to her softly. "Could you promise me something?" she said soft. "Sure anything, my love" I said to her. "If tomorrow the doctors still don't know what is wrong with Angel do you think you could be her doctor, I trust her with you please, I've had enough of her being still in the hospital, please" She pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Sure anything, Bella look at me" I said to her. She turned her face so I could look her in the eyes, I whipped her tears away and looked deeply into her eyes. "Bella, do you know how much I love you and how much I've missed you here in my arms" I whispered to her stroking her hair out of her face and pulling her closer to me…

* * *

What is going to happen next?

What is Edward planning?

Will Bella stop him?

Will Bella say she loves him back or is she going to lie?

Read to find out what is going to happen next.

Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

_Last time on I'm sorry._

"_Sure anything, Bella look at me" I said to her. She turned her face so I could look her in the eyes, I whipped her tears away and looked deeply into her eyes. "Bella, do you know how much I love you and how much I've missed you here in my arms" I whispered to her stroking her hair out of her face and pulling her closer to me…_

* * *

Chapter 6.

Bella POV.

When he pulled me closer I didn't know what to do, and then before I knew what was going on his lips where on mine and he was kissing me. And I was kissing him back. Since when was his tong in my mouth? Oh I don't even care. I thought and let him kiss me.

Edward POV.

After I felt that she was kissing me back, I went a bid further than I should have but she was not stopping me. After a while I pulled away from her, because we still needed to breathe after all we still where humans. "Wow, I can't believe, I've lived without this for six years, and you don't know how much I missed you, and you kissing me" I said making her blush like I did, six years ago when I told her that, that was the best kiss I've ever had. "I.. um.. I don't know what to say" She said. "Well how about nothing and lay back down and try to sleep?" I said making her smile."Sounds like a good idea" She said and laid her head against my chest and fell almost instantly asleep and so did I.

* * *

Next morning.

I woke up to find out that Bella was no longer in my arms, I looked around in my room, but I couldn't find her, I jumped out of bed and walked, well more like ran down stairs and saw that she was already dressed and sat at the kitchen table, for one second I thought she was going to leave without saying good bye again. Wait again? No I won't let her leave me again not a second time.

I walked towards her and hugged her from behind at first she jumped a bid because she didn't know it who it was. "Easy it's only me, so where you going to walk out of the front door without me knowing it?" I asked her. "I was planning on it" She said softly looking down. "What chanced your mind, or are you still going?" I asked her getting her from her chair into my arms and walked to the living room and I set her down on the family sofa. "Well I thought about last night when I asked you to be my daughters doctor, so I thought maybe you would like to come with me to meet them" She said looking at me with hope in her eyes.

"Um, I don't know, I mean what about her father, what would he say when I come there with you?" I asked her not sure, I should even ask her that. "Um, now I really didn't think you are as stupid as Em" She said looking me in the eyes. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. "If you would tell me who her father is, I maybe understand what you are talking about" I said to her. "You are, you are the father of my son and daughter, why would you think otherwise?" She whispered to me crying. "What!?, Bella why, didn't you tell me sooner then?" I said to her shocked. "I thought it was obvious, I mean, I didn't do it with anyone since I left here so, and that Em, and Jasper where/are fathers" Bella said not sure what to say, to me.

* * *

With Alice and Rose.

"Do you think we should call Bella, and see if she is all right?, I thought she was leaving as soon as she could" Alice said sitting in the kitchen across from Rosalie. "We could wait for a couple and minutes and then call, Al you know how she drives, and you know she won't answer her phone while driving her car" Rosalie said. "Shall we call the school and let them know we are keeping them here today?, we could say they've got the flu and we don't want the other kids to catch it" Alice said after a while of thinking. "Yeah whatever, just call and we could let the kids sleep in, and I'll call Bella" Rosalie said.

With Bella and Edward.

The two of them were still talking about their kids and Bella was telling him what happened after birth and so on. They talked for five more minutes and then Bella felt her phone vibrate in her pocked, she got it out and looked at the screen. "I have to take this call, I'll be right back" Bella said walking out the door and on to the porch. "Hey, Rose what's up" Bella said answering the phone. "Well, Alice and I were wondering when you came home and where you are, you said you would be home to make breakfast" Rosalie said. "Shit, I forgot the time, do you think you guys are up to seeing them again?" Bella said looking behind her to see if Edward was not listening in on her conversation. "No not yet, not today, so please whatever you do don't bring them today, let us prepare for them and especially the kids" Rosalie said with a lot of emotion. "Sure I'll be home in half an hour, see you" Bella said hanging up the phone. And walking to her car carefully starting the engine and drove off lucky she had al her stuff already with her so she didn't have to go back inside.

Back inside with Edward. Edward POV.

After ten minutes of waiting I went outside to see if Bella was still on the phone, when I got there, I saw that she wasn't there and her car was gone too. 'shit' I thought. 'she left again, and I don't even know where to…, wait I do' with that thought I walked back inside and grabbed the phone and called doctor Johnson, he has to know where they live and, I need to know where he works in what hospital.

* * *

With Alice and Rosalie.

"What in heaven's name is taking her so long, do you think she told them were we lived?" Rose asked Alice. "She wouldn't do that without asking us first" Alice said shocked Rose would asked her that. "Well, do you think they could find where we are then?" Rose asked her. "They probably could, but if Doctor Johnson would tell them where we live, he has a major problem, wait let me call him and tell him that" Alice said with a wicket grin on her face. Ten minutes after Alice made the call the front door opened. "Al, Rose, I'm Home!!" Bella said when she closed the door, and took of her shoes and jacked.

Bella POV.

When I got to the living room, I was almost tackled to the floor, when Rose and Alice hugged the live out of me. "I've only been gone for one night, but I've missed you too" I said laughing. After talking for a few minutes, we decided to wake the boys and go to the hospital to see Angel. I was on my way to the staircase when the door bell rang. "Don't worry I'll get that" I said walking to the door and opening it. "Hello Bella, it's good to see you again" "What are you doing here?"

* * *

So who is this mystery person?

Read and find out in the next chapter!

Tell me what you think, and who do you think is the mystery person?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last time on I'm sorry.**_

_**I was on my way to the staircase when the door bell rang. "Don't worry I'll get that" I said walking to the door and opening it. "Hello Bella, it's good to see you again" "What are you doing here?"**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7.

"**I won't ask again, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I came to see you, can't an old friend just drop by to see his best friend?" he said. "No, not you, not after what you did, so what do you want?" I said to him. "Look I'm sorry what happened we were just having fun" He started. "No, you were getting drunk with your friends and don't even get me started on what happened after" I said. "Yeah, well, I know what we did was stupid and I paid for the price ask Charlie and my dad, are you going to let me in?" He asked me. "No I'm not I'm busy right now, and the rest of the day so if you don't mind, I really need to go and change and get ready" I said closing the door in his face. **

**At the hospital.**

"**Good morning doctor Johnson" I said walking into my daughters room. "Good morning Isabella" He said looking up from the chard he was writing on. "What is going on?" Bella asked him. "Take her home, there is nothing I can do for her here" Doctor Johnson said. "W-W-What?" I said, I couldn't believe what he was saying. "What do you mean you can't do anything for her" I screamed.**

**

* * *

**

At the Cullen house.

"**So what should we do?" Emmett asked. "Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Listen to me, when I say: you've lost them once, and if I'm right you still love them, so go find them and bring them back, I want to meet my grandchildren" Esme said. "That is if you still love them and you are willing to go and meet your children." Esme said. "We'll figure something out with the sleeping arrangement and the house is big enough so if you want you can all live here for a while, but eventually you'll have to move out" Carlisle said.**

"**So does that mean we are going?" Emmett asked. "Yes!!" Jasper and Edward yelled at him. "So which car are we taking?" Jasper asked. "Mine" Edward said getting his coat and walking to the garage. **

**Three hours later.**

"**Bella, please come out of your room, your daughter needs you right now" Rosalie said. "No, not until I find something to help her" Bella said. "We already did" Rosalie said. "You did what?" Bella said opening her door and looking at Rose. "You'll not guess who just arrived here" Alice said. "Why are you up here too, isn't someone suppose to stay with our children" Bella asked. "Well yes there is someone down there so don't worry about that" Alice said with a big smile on her face. "Who is down there?" Bella asked. "The father of our children are downstairs, they are back, and they said they were never going to let us go again" Alice said jumping up and down. That's when they heard a painful scream coming from the living room. "Angel!!" Bella screamed running down the stairs.**

**

* * *

**

Down stairs.

"**So you are really my daddy?" Angel asked Edward. "Yes I'm, so how are you feeling?" Edward asked her. "I'm okay" Angel said even though she was in pain. "Daddy, can you help me?" Angel asked Edward. "With what? Does something hurt?" He asked her. "Yes my heart hurt very much" She said beginning to cry. When the pain didn't go away she began to scream. "Angel!!" They heard Bella scream. "Shit, come put her in the car, and we'll call dad on the way, I'll give her some morphine for the pain" Edward said.**

**At the Cullen house.**

"**So now that they are gone what would you like to do?" Esme asked Carlisle. "How about we just sit down and watch a movie" He said. Half way through the movie the phone went. "Carlisle Cullen speaking" "Hey Edward, wow, okay slow down, tell me what happened" He said. "Yes, okay, meet me here in the hospital, your mother will be waiting for you downstairs, with a bed for her" "Because I'll be preparing the operating room, do you know her blood type?" Carlisle asked. "Okay, yes hurry up" Carlisle said hanging up. "what was that?" Esme asked. "Something happened with Angel, they are on the way with her over to here, if I heard it correct her hart hurts" Carlisle said. **

**Hospital.**

"**What is going on?" A nurse yelled when she saw Carlisle running up and down in the operating room. "Something is wrong with my granddaughter, she's on her way to here, could you help my wife, find a bed for her and wait with her down stairs?" Carlisle asked her. "Sure, this way" She said leading Esme out of the room.**

**In the car.**

"**How did this happen?" Bella asked. "I really don't know, I thought you said, she was in the hospital" Edward asked Bella. "Doctor Johnson released her, he said he couldn't do anything more for you" Bella said looking down. "Hey, it will, be all right" Edward said gently rubbing her back. "Edward! Eyes on the road please, you are the driving" Bella said. "Sorry, for the yelling I just want to make it to the hospital in one piece" Bella said looking at the back seat, where Chris, was holding onto a sleeping Angel, she gave them both a soft smile. "How long will the morphine work?" Bella asked Edward. "Hopefully until we've reached the hospital" He said not looking sure. "And when will we reach the hospital?" Bella asked. "Half an hour, if you want you can call my mom and tell her that" Edward said. After Bella called Esme and told her she turned to her son. "Chris how are you holding up?" She asked him. "I'm fine mommy, I'm just worried about Angel, I can see the pain on her face, it makes me sad, she is going to survive this right?, I don't want her to die mommy" Chris said crying. "Edward could you please pull over somewhere, so I can move myself to the backseat" Bella said. "Sure," He said. Pulling over letting her out of the car, and then punt herself in the backseat next to Chris. "it's going to be okay honey, everything is going to be fine" Bella said hugging her son. "Are you going to sit the rest of the ride there?" Edward asked her. "Yeah if you don't mind" Bella said softly. **

**Half hour later. Edward pulled up in the hospital parking lot. "Here, I'll take angel inside, you take Chris" He said. Bella looked down to see that Chris had fallen asleep. "Okay, Edward can I keep your phone with me for a while I forgot mine" Bella said picking up Chris, and holding him close to her. "Yeah sure" Edward said as they walked to the entrance of the hospital. "Thank you" Bella said.**

**

* * *

**

Three hours later.

**Bella had fallen asleep in the waiting room with Chris on her lap, who was still asleep. "Edward, Esme, would you please come with me" Carlisle asked. "Yeah, one minute" Edward said who was holding Bella and their son. "Bella honey wake up" He said softly into her ear. "Hmm, what" Bella said. "You have to let go of me Bella" Edward said. After he said that Bella shot up, an blushed. "Sorry didn't mean to" She said looking down at her sleeping son. "I'll be right back.**

**Down in the hallway.**

"**So how did it go?" Edward asked. "I'm sorry son but she….**

**

* * *

**

So what is Carlisle going to tell them.

**What is going to happen with Bella?**

**Read to find out, and review please! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Last time on I'm sorry.**_

"_**Bella honey wake up" He said softly into her ear. "Hmm, what" Bella said. "You have to let go of me Bella" Edward said. After he said that Bella shot up, an blushed. "Sorry didn't mean to" She said looking down at her sleeping son. "I'll be right back.**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8.

**Down in the hallway.**

"**So how did it go?" Edward asked. "I'm sorry son but she" "Dad just say it" Edward said. "Her heart gave out during the operation, and we did not have an extra one, we still have her hooked to everything possible, but the chance we find another heart on time is not even 1%" Carlisle said looking down. "Oh honey" Esme said hugging both, Edward and Carlisle. "I'm going to tell Bella, after I tell her, can we see her?" Edward asked. "Yeah, we've put her into a room just for herself, but she's sleeping" Carlisle said. "Thanks dad" Edward said hugging him and then walking back to Bella. **

**Bella stood with her back to the wall, and slide down. She heard everything what was said, and felt tears coming down. "What is wrong mommy?" Chris asked when he saw his mother crying. "Nothing sweetie, come here and give me mommy a hug" Bella said holding her arms out for Chris. "Bella?, what are you doing on the ground?" Edward asked. "It sit's better than a chair?" She said. "Right, you do know you can't lie right? My guess is you heard the conversation" Edward said. "Yeah I did" She said. "want to go and see her?" He asked "But what about Chris?, I don't want him to see her like that" Bella said. "He can stay with Esme" "Thank you, are you coming with me?" She asked. "If you want me to, then yes I would" "Of course, she's your daughter as much as mine" Bella said.**

**Angel's room.**

**Edward and Bella walked in the room, Edward sat down on one of the chairs while Bella walked to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Slowly, around the wires from all the machines she stroked some hair out of her face. Edward stood up and walked to Bella. "Hey, you have to be careful, with the wires and all" Edward said to her. "Yeah I know" Bella said, pulling her hand back. Edward took her into his embrace and pulled her of the bed and placed her on his lap. "I just can't believe it" Bella said. "One moment she's fine and the next, she's hooked up to all kind of machines, and about to die" Bella said crying. "Shhh, it's going to be okay" Edward said soothing her.**

**

* * *

**

Three years later.

**Edward and Bella got married three years ago. After them Emmett and Rosalie followed soon after then and so did Alice and Jasper. Angel died that night, because her new heart didn't get there on time, her new heart arrived an hour late. Three days later she got buried and had a beautiful ceremony. Every year on her birthday and on the day she died, they go and visit her grave and leave some flowers there. And of course every time they have free time they would go to.**

**Bella got cured of the cancer she had about two years ago, and later had another daughter with Edward they called her Charlotte and Charlie for short.**

**Alice and Jasper got another child to it was also a girl and called her Alyssa, and Ally for short.**

**And also Emmett and Rosalie had an daughter called her Mary.**

**The girls moved in with the guys and got a new and better job, of what they all enjoyed it even when they grew older and older.**

**And the guys they were never happier then on their wedding day when the girls said 'I do' and they stayed that happy until the day they died.**

**The end.**


End file.
